lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fractal Empire
The Fractal Empire was started some months after the Great Universal Revolution by Erebus, the only offspring of a Fractal. It was started out of the thought to start one of the strongest empires in the universe. It was originally started out of the artificially created planet, Chaus, which was created by Erebus just prior. Erebus then artificially created a woman from his fractal and saiyan cells known as Morrigan who would then start a family of a royal line. Erebus then created thousands of populates on the planet that quickly grew into trillions of inhabitants. The Royal Family spanning multiple members. History Conception Back even before the war, Erebus has wished to create his own empire and to start his own planet and populace. To begin this, Erebus had mapped out an entire sector of the universe in which would be counted as his territory, in which he swiftly spaced countless galaxies to create an artificial super-void that spanned hundreds of millions if not even billions of light years in size. This would mandate that the empire itself would be one of the physically largest in the universe. After this he began creation on a center point of the Empire itself, Planet Chaus. At the beginning it was only a swirling gathering of mass and energy that slowly morphed into an inhabitable world. Age 1126 After the Great Universal Revolution, Erebus has continued his work into the creation of his empire into much further detail. He began morphing a star into creation, not a normal star, though it shined as greatly as any normal star and provided the planet with a sufficient source, itself was dim and dark, almost making it appear to be an ever great Eclipse that never ceased. Along with the star came a moon, one that was very unique, shimmering with a great energy not seen in normal moons. To finalize this process, he created a woman, someone who can withstand him whom he called "Morrigan". He then created a small populace who were charged with increasing the population of the planet. Thus leaving off the newly created empire. Age 1150 - Age 1165 ( The Fractalian Civil War) During the few decades between this point and the creation of the Empire, the increase in populace the the newly established government and economy of the world had broken the planet's loyalty into separate groups. The Fractalian Civil War had begun with three forces coming into power, The Fractalian Alliance (The Original Empire), The Order of 3, and the Dark Followers. Though during this time, Erebus had left the Empire into some unknown existence. To take over, his son Lord Tartarus, had become the new Lord of the Empire and had begun a true war with the two opposing factions. His decisive leadership had begun the true championing of the Empire and after 15 years of war, he had defeated the leader of the Order of 3, Rinnaiyan, and the leader of the Dark Followers, Kurara, to establish the Empire as a whole. Two of which were powerful enough to completely destroy entire galaxies with flicks of their wrists. Their spirits and power then sealed within the Moon itself. Age 1165 - 1250 (Peace Time) For almost an entire century, the Empire had quelled all it's political and warring opposition leading into what would seem to be it's very first time of peace. This has lead to the economic and political boom, advancing the status of the empire by many fold, making it a powerhouse in the universe and realizing it as a true power. This era had also brought forward the prosperous success the Empire had when dealing with galactic relations, solidifying it's relationship with Earth and The Great Empire due to the past relations of the predecessors; this allowed them to become even more influential in their economic value and success. Age 1251 - 1325 (The Kandorian Wars) During a voyage to the rim of the observable universe, Fractalian Spacial Explorers has discovered a planet which seems to have been frozen in space and time within the dimensional folds that appear this far out into the rim of the universe. Revitalizing the star and the orbit of the planet itself, the explorers had engaged into the surface of the planet. Government The main structure of government is a specialized form of Monarchy, called a Council Monarchy. This style of government focuses on 14 individuals, 13 of which are specially elected from the 13 other regions of the planet and the 14th being the head Monarch of the Empire, this Monarch currently being Lord Tartarus. The Emperor, while still maintaining the power of the final decision, the Council of 13 can and will council the Emperor on issues ranging from the economy to war efforts. Though this council also has the responsibility to influence issues that happen with their home region and manage issues at an over head status. The Council also may in unison act as ruler in absence of the current Monarch. Royal Family Lord Tartarus Lord Tartarus is the head of the Fractal Royal family and the Fractal Empire. He was deemed the new Emperor after his father, Erebus, became absent over 400 years ago. He is currently considered one of the most powerful entities in the universe, not from his empire, but his individual power is enough to conquer entire Empires of the current age. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II